memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
1971
1971 was, on Earth's calendar, the 72nd year of the 20th century, and the second year of the 1970s decade. Although this was a time period before Human formulation of stardates, this era begins with stardate 1971.0 }}. or reference stardate -1/71''Star Trek: The Role Playing Game (FASA).. Events * Floppy disks are first introduced on Earth.TOS'' short story: "A Test of Character". * November - In India, a child named Noonien is abducted by scientists to use in an eugenics program. . * Dhoraxi ambassador Xahd travels back in time and seeks to prevent the rise of the Federation by causing a nuclear war between the United States and the Soviet Union. Captain James T. Kirk manages to pursue Xahd back in time and with help from Gary Seven prevents Xahd's plan. . Appendices References Stories |}} Releases January February March April May June * 5th: The eighth installment of the UK comic strips, twenty-first story arc is released. * 12th: The ninth installment of the UK comic strips, twenty-first story arc is released. * 19th: The first installment of the UK comic strips, twenty-second story arc is released. * 26th: The second installment of the UK comic strips, twenty-second story arc is released. July * 3rd: The third installment of the UK comic strips, twenty-second story arc is released. * 10th: The fourth installment of the UK comic strips, twenty-second story arc is released. * 17th: The first installment of the UK comic strips, twenty-third story arc is released. * 24th: The second installment of the UK comic strips, twenty-third story arc is released. * 31st: The third installment of the UK comic strips, twenty-third story arc is released. * TOS novelization anthology: Star Trek 4, by James Blish August September * 4th: The second installment of the UK comic strips, twenty-fourth story arc is released. * 11th: The third installment of the UK comic strips, twenty-fourth story arc is released. * 18th: The fourth installment of the UK comic strips, twenty-fourth story arc is released. * 25th: The fifth installment of the UK comic strips, twenty-fourth story arc is released. October * 2nd: The first installment of the UK comic strips, twenty-fifth story arc is released. * 9th: The second installment of the UK comic strips, twenty-fifth story arc is released. * 16th: The first installment of the UK comic strips, twenty-sixth story arc is released. * 23rd: The second installment of the UK comic strips, twenty-sixth story arc is released. * 30th: The third installment of the UK comic strips, twenty-sixth story arc is released. November * 6th: The fourth installment of the UK comic strips, twenty-sixth story arc is released. * 13th: The fifth installment of the UK comic strips, twenty-sixth story arc is released. * 20th: The sixth installment of the UK comic strips, twenty-sixth story arc is released. * 27th: The seventh installment of the UK comic strips, twenty-sixth story arc is released. * TOS comic: #12 The Flight of the Buccaneer, by Len Wein December * 4th: The eighth installment of the UK comic strips, twenty-sixth story arc is released. * 9th: The ninth installment of the UK comic strips, twenty-sixth story arc is released. * 16th: The first installment of the UK comic strips, twenty-seventh story arc is released. * 23rd: The second installment of the UK comic strips, twenty-seventh story arc is released. External links * * * category:years category:1970s